


About that kiss

by lalois



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Intimacy, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Questions, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Romance, Spooning, Surprise Kissing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Adachi actually saying what one would never think he'd say.Kurosawa actually asking for what one would never think he'd ask for.Two guys in love, talking about kisses and implications.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 139





	About that kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time after mid-series, recalling facts in episode 3.  
> / = for Kurosawa's thoughts  
> // = for Adachi's

There they were, sitting cross-legged in front of one another at Adachi's place, the small table laying safely between the two of them.

After a Saturday morning spent strolling out together at the park, and the meal shared at lunch, he had invited Kurosawa to come over and sit down for a little while, to which the latter had eagerly accepted.

"There's something... I would like to talk about, if I may," Adachi started then, fidgeting nervously.

"Has anything bad happened?"

Adachi shook his head vigorously.

"Then, I'd be delighted to hear what it is about, Adachi," Kurosawa smiled at him, as dazzling as the sun, folding both arms on the table to rest his chin over them.

It was unfair, Adachi thought, that someone could be -that- distracting. But he had prepared his speech for a long time already, and it was quite the time to finally face it.

"I wanted to ask... whether you remember that one time... when you were asked to kiss me. At dinner with our colleagues, you know, that evening..."

Adachi looked up from the nervous hands he kept under the table to peek at Kurosawa's expression, which changed delicately and imperceptibly from the polite and genuine curiosity to some embarrassed disbelief and, lastly, to a softened gaze. It did all happen in the matter of a blink of an eye, and Adachi could not help but feel so intimately warm whenever he had the chance to witness such a magic take place on Kurosawa's fine features.

"I do remember," Kurosawa quietly nodded, with a tender smile.

"We already talked about how it would have been my... my first kiss," Adachi said.

"You were kind enough to tell me, yes. And you were not compelled to, let's also remember that tiny detail."

Adachi bit his lip.

"That one time, I did not know how much you actually... l-liked m-me..." Adachi spluttered. Technically speaking, it was not entirely a lie. Back then, he had been already aware of the fondness Kurosawa nurtured for him but still, he had no serious idea about its genuine depth. 

Kurosawa kept watching him silently, patiently waiting for him to go on.

"And still... and still, I appreciated quite much what you did for me. The kiss on the forehead, I mean. I was scared like hell to tell the truth, but it felt... it showed that you cared," he confessed. "Not about me, I mean, I am not to say- I am not to say... I mean-"

"Adachi."

"Y-yes?" he startled, in a high-pitched voice.

"Breathe. Relax. Please," Kurosawa said, reaching out to gently lay his hand on Adachi's forearm.

"B-but-"

"I will not deny I am very interested in knowing more about how you felt back then, so please don't be afraid of telling me straight," Kurosawa admitted.

/Gosh, he could be about to turn all my filthiest hopes down right now and I wouldn't care less, honestly... /

"Don't be afraid of being sincere to me to the point of being blunt and rude if necessary, okay?"

/What if rude Adachi could also be sexy, by the way? Oh shit, you idiot, please stop thinking that way.../

"There's no way I intend to be rude to you in any way!" Adachi squeaked, shaking vigorously his head again and retreating slightly back, in order to break their mental connection.

"I won't get offended if so, if that's coming from you. I know you're guided by nothing but sincerity. So please, okay?"  
Adachi nodded, and Kurosawa smiled, stretching a little.

"Good. So please, Adachi, please go on."

"I mean... I think... your gentleness... it shows anytime, whatever the person, the place or the occasion. So I reckon you would have done it that way even if it would have been anybody else in my place, instead of me, like a young girl or a very elder man. And I appreciate that quite much."

Kurosawa pouted, nodding briefly.

"Still, since it was me especially, and you liked me, and you had the chance to kiss me on the mouth, and it could have maybe been your only chance of doing so, still... you did not take advantage of the moment... well... if I think about it now, it feels so warm, deep inside. I like that, about you."

Kurosawa blinked twice. Thrice, even.

"If you think I have some merit, I won't be the one confuting your own words, Adachi. But I prefer to think that I have no merit in such a thing. I simply... I didn't want you to hate me. More than my own selfish desire to kiss you, all I could think about, back then, was that I didn't want you to think it was gross, for you looked so tense and scared."

"G-gross?!"

"That's what everybody would have immediately thought, right? Two men kissing on the mouth... isn't it gross, after all?"

"Do you think it is, Kurosawa?" Adachi genuinely enquired. He regretted having broken contact, for he would have loved to know more about Kurosawa's inner flow of consciousness about -possible- homosexuality and -possible- gender issues. At the same time, he did not like abusing of his secret power for personal issues.

"Does it honestly matter, I wonder?" Kurosawa replied. "I mean, when you like someone, and you're being liked back, isn't it fairly right to freely display your truest devotion to that very one human being, regardless of age, gender or society rules?  
Why does it have to be so questionable to socially accept feelings and relationships that should belong only to people themselves, I reckon?"

Adachi felt his cheeks going pink from such a frank statement coming from a normally quiet and collected person like Kurosawa was.

It was amazing how someone as popular as him could be this open-minded about those issues. It never occurred to him that it was not that common to stumble upon popular people standing up proudly about that.

Not to mention it hit him on a daily basis that it was equally amazing that someone like Kurosawa could like him for real, after all. Liking him for who he was as a person, apart from being a man rather than a woman indeed. Did Kurosawa like both, by the way? He had no idea whether Kurosawa carried bisexual or homosexual vibes, to tell the truth... That courteous man was a real mystery to him.

"What about you, Adachi? What do you think about two men or two women kissing?"

"I would not like to do that in public," Adachi quickly admitted, blushing at once, as if caught in his deep thoughts.

"That was not what I was concerned about," Kurosawa laughed softly, hiding his chuckle behind his hand, "but I promise I will keep that in mind, mh."

Adachi tilted his head to one side, trying to ignore Kurosawa's hint, but unable to hide the faint blush on his own cheeks.

"I'm not sure I know how I feel about it," he admitted. "Everything is so new to me, I'm kind of... you know... overwhelmed by so many things and emotions that I don't exactly know how to put them in order, so..."

"It's perfectly okay. If you were to ask me, I'd say you're doing excellently great."

"Isn't it hard instead, having to cope with a hopeless one like me?"

Kurosawa sighed openly.

"I hope we can date long enough to make you understand, and clearly and fully realize you're definitely no hopeless one, Adachi. That's my biggest dream, actually. Because it's a real pleasure hanging out with you and you ought to realize it too, sooner or later. Anyway, that was not what we were talking about, right?"

"Ah. Right. The kiss."

"I felt blessed that night, anyway," Kurosawa casually blurted out. "Closer to you than I had ever been, later on, during our talk on the rooftop, also. So thank you for letting me."

"Eh?!"

Adachi noticed a slight flush creeping up on Kurosawa's cheeks, and for maybe the first time ever, he felt proud he was the reason behind that heat.

"That's... that's very nice of you," Adachi whispered, barely audible, "for I didn't do anything special. Anything at all, in fact."

"That's not true," Kurosawa objected. "You accepted me. Just like you would have accepted Fujisaki-san, or somebody else. However in panic, you didn't run away nor judge. That is what bravery is, Adachi."

"O-okay... thank you."

"May I say something, too?" Kurosawa asked.

Adachi nodded.

"I would be a terrible liar if I were to tell you that I am not interested in kissing you, and maybe even do it until my lips were to ache from it, Adachi. But please, please do bear this always in mind: there's some huge difference between what I want and what I can have. Especially because what I didn't know I can have, by simply staying by your side, is already this immense, Adachi," Kurosawa said, chuckling.  
"I don't want to push those desires on you. It would not be fair, and I am not going to ask you. So please rest assured that will not happen, unless it's you asking for it or giving me consent, okay?"

"But maybe... maybe you should."

"Pardon?"

"I'm... I'm a klutz, honestly," Adachi blurted out. "If you were not the one confessing to me that night, I would have never looked inside myself straight. If you were not to ask me out afterwards, we would have never started dating. But dating you is making me happy, so I was wondering whether I should just let you decide the pace, rather than letting you let me set it...I can always say no, after all. Is it too complicated, I wonder?" He groaned. "But it's true that coming from you, it feels like nothing is fearable. Nothing is complicated. But maybe it's me now pushing too much on you. I'm sorry."

Kurosawa was beaming at him.

"It's... unexpected, I'd rather say," he admitted. "Complicated'' is an overrated word, if you ask me. Most of the time, things are not complicated at all. They just ask us to take an insight into them to sort them out."

"So... should we make it that way?"

"Why not? But please let me try to understand if I got it right. May I?"

"Go ahead," Adachi confirmed.

"Are you telling me you want me to ask you to kiss me?"

Adachi blinked, more than once.

// Eeeeeeeehhhh?!! Do I? Have I? Eeeeeeeeehhh?? //

On the other hand, Kurosawa now looked too hopefully sweet to be turned down. There was something in his warm gaze that made it simply impossible for anyone to let him down.

"Just... just asking, Adachi. Don't worry," Kurosawa grinned. "By the way, how would you like our first kiss to be, if it were to happen?" he ventured asking.

"Why are you asking 'if'?" Adachi wondered aloud.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Why a 'if'... rather than a 'when'?" Adachi went on, however crushed by his own audacity.

Kurosawa pouted a little before replying.

"I told you. I'm very much okay with whatever thing you might decide for us to go with. No, better... I am insanely happy with enjoying you as you are, Adachi. Even if you were to turn down some of my wishes."

"But..."

"Adachi."

"Uh?"

"Kiss me."

Adachi knew it was not the time to dwell on things anymore. Kurosawa looked deadly serious and pretty much expected him to do something, now.

"You can always say no, Adachi. Please remember this."

"But maybe... maybe I don't want to say no."

It was Kurosawa's turn to feel cheeks getting heated, and the sight of those merely pumped gushes of adrenaline into Adachi's veins.

"Could you... could you please close your eyes?"

Kurosawa obediently obliged.

// How would you like our first kiss to be, if it were to happen, he asked //

Adachi had actually thought about it. He didn't want it to happen casually nor due to a fortunate or unfortunate coincidence, or anything like that. He wanted it to be deliberate, if any.

// Unexpected. //.

// Just like we are. //

// And I want him to like me for reasons. //

// Still... he must have kissed and been kissed so nicely up until today... what if I'm so bad at it? I must be so bad at it, as I have never even done it... //

He mustered up all the guts he didn't know he had and slowly leaned forward, carefully making sure he didn't touch Kurosawa anywhere.

The last thing he needed, during the ultimate awkward mission ever, was for his mind to be flooded with Kurosawa's mushy, pink and lacy fantasies. Not to mention, the delicate features of his face were already distracting -enough-. They should have called it a crime, for someone like him to venture gaining access to the lips of someone as handsome as Kurosawa was. Wasn't it?

Even so, he aimed straight for Kurosawa's lower lip, the one he had noticed the brilliant man kept abusing whenever he seemed to sparkle with joy, and he gently brushed it with his own lips. He pulled back swiftly, before he could get access to Kurosawa's flow of thoughts and even realize what he himself was feeling inside; and yet he pushed immediately for more when he decided he wanted to do something better than that. He tentatively kissed him again, adding the softest amount of pressure to it and quickly catching his lower lip between his teeth.

Kurosawa let out a tiny, soft, unwanted gasp, which had the effect of boosting even more the pride he did not know he had; he gently licked the trapped lip with his tongue and even nipped it in awe, before he could realize what he was doing and pulled back at once, aghast.

Kurosawa was staring at him in astonished disbelief.

Was he that horrible?

He regretted not having read one single thought of Kurosawa's mind during his kiss attempt; but concentrating on the task itself had been much more demanding than he ever thought, not to mention his own feelings were a messy puddle of overwhelming sensations.

He had liked it, to say the least. But as for Kurosawa, he could not tell.

"How... how was it?" he tried, his heart sinking little by little.

Kurosawa kept staring at him for an indefinite amount of time, to the point he actually started wondering whether the guy might have froze in shock, right on the spot.

"I'm sorry if I sucked... maybe it would have been better if I were not to-"

"It was just as... impressive as you are, Adachi," Kurosawa suddenly cut him off. "There's... there is so much more than meets the eye about you, just like I've always been certain of. I simply... simply cannot find the words. I... haven't... any."

Adachi blinked. It took him a while before Kurosawa's words hit him, and when they did, it happened straight in the middle of his heart, making him feel an inedite warmth spreading within him through his veins.

"I... I do not know what to say," Adachi admitted.

"Me... neither," Kurosawa added. His cheeks were on fire, Adachi noticed, and his eyes glistened from some emotion he was not sure he could fully decypher.

"But I do not want you to cry for sure," Adachi pointed out, "so I'm sorry if I made you so."

"I am not crying, Adachi, I am just feeling... so... man, this is so much..." Kurosawa inhaled deeply, looking suddenly up to the ceiling, as if trying to choke his feelings down. "I am so moved, Adachi... possibly like I've never been before, not even when you said you liked me, and this is... oh gosh..." He shook his head, in disbelief.

"The more time passes, the more you make me feel, like... truly feel," Kurosawa told him with sincerity. "I thought I could be prepared for this, I thought I should not be wary of the extraordinary amount of emotions your every doing generates inside me but, the truth is, I am still definitely not ready for this series of avalanches. This is so new for me, and so thrilling." Kurosawa shook his head, before going on. "Should people look at us from the outside, they'd say it should be me teaching you how to feel, how to get prepared, how to guide your life, right?

They do know nothing about the two of us, instead. It is me piercing into you because I know nothing. Every day I stumble more into this feeling and every day I am here to learn how little I am, how little I know, how fresh I am in getting to know more about you, and the way you make me feel around you. Isn't this... amazing, Adachi? You make me so weak, so deliciously weak. You leave me constantly speechless and awestruck, making me feel like a newborn in your hands. Will you let me, I wonder? This baby Kurosawa, would you allow him to be cradled into your arms and teach him what life truly is, when you receive the blessing of being loved back?"

Adachi could not help it, pulling the table sideways and reaching out for all of Kurosawa's he could get a grasp of.

He realized he was holding the man tight to his chest only when he felt against his mouth the silky smoothness of the hair he was kissing, and the throbbing of a heart he could feel against his lips just by grazing Kurosawa's temple. He was embracing him closely and yet there were no pictures flooding his mind.

The moment he realized that he himself was too lost in the sensation, he found himself cupping Kurosawa's cheeks with both hands and there they suddenly appeared, white feathers everywhere in his mind, tender and soft. The sensation of his own touch, as it was perceived and amplified by Kurosawa's emotions.

Kurosawa, whose beautiful eyes had become both mellow and obscure at once at the same time, veiled with tears.

It was simply too much to bear, Kurosawa was right.

He pressed his lips against Kurosawa's before he could think straight.

He pulled back again, much to his boyfriend's astounded incredulity.

"You want... me... dead," Adachi heard his lips conjure.

// I simply... want... //

He went for it one second and third time, emboldened by the tiny whimpers and moans Kurosawa let out as he religiously kissed every inch of those lips, and when Kurosawa slightly parted them to utter something unintelligible, he was quicker to lick the delicious "o" shape they had formed all around.

Some part of him felt Kurosawa's hands toiling up his hair on the nape, in a desperate effort to try to stop him before he could be too shocked from the unexpected intimate contact, but Adachi realized he didn't want to halt any soon. His tongue found Kurosawa's and it tasted amazing, sweet and protective and rough at the same time, and the man's thoughts appeared absolutely bright, dazzling to the point he couldn't figure out which were Kurosawa's and which ones belonged to himself. Kissing Kurosawa felt as addictive as eating cherries, and what was worse, if a basket of cherries did always eventually run out sooner or later, Kurosawa's lips and mouth and tongue seemed never to cease to offer a less inviting temptation.

He tasted good, way too good. More incredible than any possible human expectation.

He didn't want it to end, pretty much forgetting whether he himself was offering a nice enough performance to the man he was sharing his breath with.

"Maybe we'd... better stop here, for the time being," Kurosawa panted out after pulling suddenly back.

"Was-was it...?" Adachi tentatively asked.

"Heavenly? God, yes," Kurosawa gaped, biting unconsciously the lower lip that Adachi had made red and swollen.

Adachi blinked. Too aghast for words, he bent his head a little, to rest his forehead against Kurosawa's, who beamed at the tender gesture. Adachi felt Kurosawa's nose nuzzling against his own one, basking in the warm intimacy their ragged breath had yet to interrupt. There were no visions, again. Just an incredible sense of peace irradiating from every inch of Kurosawa's relaxed body.

"You should... have... told me," Kurosawa murmured after a while against him, still breathing heavily, "for, you had me... nearly... died, mh."

"I-I am... sorry," Adachi told him. "I did not know what to do, and in the end... I still do not know how... if... and..."

"You're so unprecedented, Adachi," Kurosawa suddenly chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkling and hand shifting to cup one of Adachi's cheeks, "oh my, I love it so much... so much."

Adachi turned his face slightly to one side in order to kiss the center of Kurosawa's palm, still secured between his jaw and cheekbone.

"About what you asked before, uhm..." he tried, swallowing deeply. "Kissing a man I like, I think it feels... it feels just so incredibly beautiful and right. Yup, so right," he confirmed, nodding vehemently. He saw Kurosawa's expression soften up even more than before, his pretty dark eyes so intense.

"I am so glad... you don't know how much..." Kurosawa spoke slowly, looking relieved and emotional at the same time.

It was during moments like those that Adachi felt happy he could be brave enough to tell him aloud about his feelings, thus realizing the breathtaking power that words alone had, even on people like Kurosawa.

"Anyway, considering the devastating effect you have on me, I should be very careful asking for such a thing, next time," Kurosawa went on, frowning sweetly, "serves me right good."

Adachi pouted, before bursting into a soft giggle.

Maybe next time he would not have to make Kurosawa ask for it, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is the "longest" fanfiction I have written about these lovey-doveys and it took me ages because of busy RL, crazy sleeping schedules and various insomnia caused by Kurodachi, please allow me to say this here and now: I'm no native English speaker, my works are un-betaed and I can clearly tell myself whenever my writing feels more slurred down than fluent in some parts (or in general). But I keep writing because this fandom is awesome and the more I read stories, the more I feel like I can learn new words, synonyms and ways of portraying people or describing facts and scenes (read: the neverending astounding ways of putting into writing the amazingness of Kurosawa's facial expressions). And this makes me so happy and curious, so thank you all from the bottom of my heart, I feel really grateful <3  
> Please enjoy the story!
> 
> You can also find me @eitorn on Twitter and Honmakurara on Tumblr


End file.
